deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alockwood1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alockwood1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leolab (Talk) 14:26, September 5, 2011 Formatting There's a lot of stuff. For paragraphs, simply hit enter twice. To sign something on a talk page, use four tildes (~~~~). is a useful resource for everything else. -LeoLab 17:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Categories Taken care of. For future reference, there is a box for categories at the bottom of each page. Click "add category" and type in the category you want to add. -LeoLab 14:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Kukri can be used as a tool but it's not a improvised weapon. It's issued for military service and is ment to be used as a multi-purpose weapon, where as an improvised weapon isn't ever geared towards being a weapon but can be used as one, like the bat. The Kukri is ment to be used as weapon as much as KA-BAR knife. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) The Kukri is meant to be used as a weapon, therefore it's not an improvised weapon, it just a weapon. It doesn't matter that knifes aren't used as much in the battle feild today, there still issued to be used as weapons as well as tools, there multi-purpose but if it was ever meant to be used as a weapon then it's not improvised, a stick you pick up off the ground is improvised or a claw hammer, but a military issue knife is not. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) It's still not an improvised weapon, it and other combat knifes still issued with the idea the user may use it as a weapon, that's why there is knife combat training in the military. It's not improvised, it just a weapon. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) For 1, I don't consider Wikipedia a valid argument unless the statments are sourced. 2) Even though it is used more for none military purposes doesn't mean it's not a weapon. You are more likley to need it for day to day uses, you are more likly to have to open a can than kill a man, even the KA-BAR is as a utility knife. But it just supports the statment it's meant to be used for multiple purposes. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay I bit confused now. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well it's "Cambria" not "Can", and it's not my user name it a signature, but I do consider other possabilitys, but in this case I'm taking a firm stance becasue it's not improvised, it's stilled issued to soldier in Nepal, the Gurkha Contingent of the Singapore Police Force carrys the Kukri, and I doubt they are planning on doing yard work. Take your example of the ax, the ax that is used today for yard work would indeed be an improvised weapon, but a battle ax would not, there designed differently, like a kitchen knife to a combat knife, the Kukri is like Seax or KA-BAR, a utility knife that while often used for a tool, is not considered an improvised weapon becauase it's still expected to preform military function as well as ultility functions.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Zombies versus Real Warriors Currrently I'm working on a story based on Deadliest Warrior. Basically, all of the real warriors (in five man groups, with Named Warriors leading the appropriate underlings) (310 warriors at least) will have to protect a village from a vast horde of over 100,000 zombies. It will be interesting. Heck, I might post it up on Deadliest Fiction. Alockwood1 00:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) im not banned on DW wiki its on DF for getting in a fight with another user we both got banned then he threw a fit and said he s quiting DF why do you get involved? not that im mad or anything just curiosTomahawk23 17:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) and the bann ends today No reason, except that you were talking on a thread I had started. Alockwood1 17:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 02:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: hey congrats on being made rollback. Wingman1 03:42, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re, your message yea i tend to pop up in odd places. lol! :P Wingman1 03:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) we are actuly getting some new content add over there. Wingman1 03:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thundercats. Wingman1 14:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) oh yea. Wingman1 22:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok Deathblade 100 (talk) 05:12, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Wolf 91 (talk) 22:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC)Your WelcomWolf 91 (talk) 22:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Just so you know I deletad the "Glean Zone Siphonizer ("Huggle")" page for you. Wolf 91 (talk) 23:03, May 30, 2015 (UTC)Your welcom againWolf 91 (talk) 23:03, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I also deleated the other pages that were marked for deletion. Wanted to give you a heads up. Hay Alockwood1, my family and me are going to be summering in another state and it might be a while before I can edit on this wiki again, we leave tomarrow morning. Just wanted to let you know I may not beable to keep watch on this wiki for a bit.Wolf 91 (talk) 18:46, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Got A Joker Thank you for informing me about this Alockwood1. This troll is now blocked for a full year. Let me know if you ever find any other trolls. Pikazilla (talk) 12:39, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Thank you once again Alockwood1 for reporting these acts. Pikazilla (talk) 20:55, November 5, 2019 (UTC)